<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Games by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742211">The Best Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kryptonian Biology, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just sin, seriously there is no plot here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's a little worked up. Cat has the perfect solution. After all, she's the reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymousfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara swallows harshly as she tries to avoid breaking her pen. Her secret relies on maintaining some discretion, and literally snapping a pen in her hand won’t do much to help her there. Especially when it’s one of the nicer ones Cat bought her. Metal and sturdy, not something she can play off as a cheap product.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrenching her attention back to the desk in front of her, Kara tries to focus on her latest article. The latest round of edits is due tonight, and she’s only halfway through. With her sometimes adversarial relationship with English spelling, she needs the extra time to make sure all the basic issues are corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no matter how she tries, her attention is constantly pulling towards Cat’s office. Her girlfriend is pacing, clearly on a conference call with some board member or someone equally dull. Cat only paces like this when she’s trying to keep herself from snapping at someone for wasting her time. That’s nothing new. It’s a familiar sight in the bullpen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What isn’t a familiar sight is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>dress.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first glance, it’s nearly identical to any number of things Cat’s worn through the years. Chic, flattering, and perfectly suited to Cat’s style. It hugs her curves and highlights her figure without crossing the line of office-appropriate attire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except Kara has a few handy super abilities. Like her ability to see more details than humans can. Details like the way Cat’s dress is </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the edge of see-through. It hints at what Kara’s so familiar with, but doesn’t actually cross the line. Teasing in a way that’s hotter than anything blatant. And Cat knows it, because Kara pointed it out between breathless kisses in a changing room fancier than a bank lobby the first time Cat tried it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which means this is deliberate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Kara’s surprised. The ‘no sex at work’ rule lasted roughly a week before they ended up locked in Cat’s private closet for their lunch hour (and then some). Since then, they’ve been trying to one-up each other in a carefully discrete competition to see who can make the other break. It’s nice, because even if one of them loses, they both still win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any other day, this would be just another move in that game. Kara’d do her best to focus for a few more hours until Cat had a convenient break in her schedule (they’re both sure her assistants are all well aware of their game, but if nothing is said, nothing needs to be admitted) and they could sneak off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except Kara’s currently wearing a dress, not expecting Cat to make a move so soon after the last one. And the dress, while fine most days, doesn’t work very well for her at the moment. Which Cat also probably knows, given that Kara’d had an early meeting, and so dressed first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing down at her lap, Kara mutters a curse towards her stupid Kryptonian anatomy (it’s not stupid, it’s fantastic) and slides her chair closer to her desk. Usually, when she’s on this month of her body’s cycle, she wears pants. Or at least outfits that don’t emphasize every time she gets a little too ‘excited’ when Cat walks by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This skirt provides none of that security, and her little problem is big-time obvious. In a room full of people paid to notice details, standing up would be like waving a beacon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Kara sees it, she has a few options. One, she can wait until everyone looks away, then superspeed out of there before anyone notices. Two, she can sit here until the problem goes away. Three, she can stand up while holding a few folders in front of her, looking awkward as heck and probably drawing more attention. Or four, she can somehow cause a distraction and use the confusion to sneak away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four is probably the most promising, though two is the safest bet as long as she looks busy enough no one tries to bother her. But that’s still a risk, and it does nothing to alleviate the growing pressure. Especially when every glance towards Cat makes it worse. At this rate, Kara wouldn’t be surprised if she comes just from watching the way Cat’s muscles tense and relax with every step. And at that point, pretending to spill coffee on herself would be the only way to avoid someone noticing the obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, Kara once again looks towards Cat’s office. And this time, Cat is looking back. There’s a smug look on her face that has Kara shifting in her seat, then Cat winks and deliberately turns to grab a paper off her desk. The pull of fabric over her hips makes them inch towards entirely see-through, and the tension makes it obvious Cat isn’t wearing anything beneath the dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Option four it is, Kara decides abruptly. There’s a table to the left of her she can reach with superspeed without anyone noticing she’s moved. It’s piled with scrap papers and assorted research, but Kara knows it’s more of a catch-all table than something important. If she tips it over, she won’t cause anyone problems beyond the time spent cleaning it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, the table mysteriously ‘collapses’ and draws every eye in the bullpen. The resulting confusion is enough for Kara to stand with a few files in front of her and make it to Cat’s office, opening the door quietly as people scramble for papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat’s still on the call, but from the way she’s smirking, that won’t last much longer. So without a word, Kara slips through the nearly hidden side door and into the private rooms there, already shrugging off her cardigan and reaching for her zipper. After two hours of watching Cat in that dress, she’s not in the mood to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, you are impatient today, aren’t you?” Cat asks from the doorway, voice a purr as she deliberately locks it behind herself. “I had two hours blocked off for you this afternoon, and you couldn’t even make it to lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping for a moment with her dress half off, Kara shoots her girlfriend a disbelieving look. “You wore </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> dress today, and you expected me to make it until after lunch? Cat, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what that dress does to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat’s smirk is all the answer Kara needs, not that she’d expected Cat to admit anything. The game is more fun when she doesn’t. So rather than waiting on an answer that isn’t coming, Kara focuses on carefully getting her dress the rest of the way off and hanging it on a convenient rack, breathing a small sigh of relief when that eases the pressure at her groin. One hand cups herself for a brief second to give a squeeze, but if she does too much of that they won’t get to the main event.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much time do we have?” she asks as she moves her hand away, debating moving for the rest of her clothing. Cat is still fully dressed compared to Kara standing there in her underwear, a not unfamiliar situation for them. It always sends delicious shivers down Kara’s spine, knowing Cat is watching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving forward and taking the decision out of Kara’s hands, Cat slowly pulls the straps of Kara’s bra down her shoulders before reaching for the clasp. “Well, you did make it almost to lunch,” she says as she works, “so I suppose we have three hours.” With that the loosened fabric starts to slide down Kara’s arms, and Cat deftly grabs it before tossing it aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panties are next, and Kara lets out a soft hiss as Cat ‘accidentally’ grazes along her shaft while slipping those off. Rao, she’s sensitive, and if they don’t move this along, she might actually combust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You took-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took the pills, don’t worry,” Cat promises as the panties follow Kara’s bra. “I wouldn’t start this if we couldn’t follow through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matching actions to words, in the next moment Cat is pushing Kara back towards the sofa she’d placed here after they’d started dating. Before that, it was some delicate chaise, and in no way would ever stand up to the rigors they put this new couch through. And immediately after that, she’s kneeling in front of the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight nearly has Kara coming right then and there, but she wants this too much to let that particular urge take over. Cat doesn’t do this often, and Kara never pushes. But damn if the feel of Cat’s mouth on her cock isn’t the second-best thing Kara’s ever felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Cat’s hands rises to brace against Kara’s hip, a wordless reminder to watch her thrusting, and the other takes a firm grip on Kara’s length. A few quick pumps to tease, and then that warm mouth descends, taking half of Kara into her mouth on the first pass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rao-” Oh, Kara’s not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>last,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it’s a damn good thing they have three hours. That will give her time to recover and be ready to go again without needing to cut this blowjob short before she can find release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat grins around her shaft, chuckling lightly as she takes Kara deeper. The vibrations feel amazing, and her hips twitch slightly before the press of Cat’s hand registers. Much as she wants to thrust, she’ll trust Cat to set the pace. After all, she’s never left wanting or disappointed when she does that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And set the pace Cat does, the wetness from her mouth slowly spreading down Kara’s cock and letting her hand move smoothly over the warm skin. The suction as she pulls back each time has Kara’s eyes rolling back into her head with pleasure, and her tongue? Kara’s about ready to nominate it for sainthood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s never idle as Cat bobs her head, spreading flat against the bottom of her shaft every time Cat moves down, and tracing patterns along it when she pulls back. And the few times Cat pulls off completely, it circles the tip of Kara’s cock with delicate movements that drive her insane with need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to come down my throat?” Cat asks one of those times, pulling back just to where Kara can feel the warmth of her breath puff against her tip. “Or somewhere else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fu- you know where I want to come,” Kara pants out. It takes entirely too much effort, but she manages to raise her head to look at Cat. “But I want to enjoy that, not come instantly like we’ve never done this before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, so we’ll save that, then,” Cat says with a wink. And then her mouth is on Kara once more, this time with quick moves that take Kara deeper than before. She’s not quite deepthroating her, but it’s close enough that combined with the way her hand squeezes, Kara can’t hold back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a loud groan and careful tangle of her hands in her hair to avoid grabbing at Cat, Kara lets go. Shooting her release into Cat’s mouth, her world focuses on every movement of Cat’s hands and mouth against her. If someone were to bang on the door shouting her name, Kara wouldn’t notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once her release is spent, Kara collapses back to the couch to catch her breath. She knows there won’t be much time to recover, but a few seconds is all she needs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right as Kara gets her bearings once more, Cat is climbing onto the couch above her, that damn dress already carefully hung next to Kara’s. As she’d already known, that’s the only thing Cat needed to remove to match Kara’s nudity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come up here,” Kara tries to order (though it sounds more like a plea). Regardless of which it was, it seems to fit perfectly into Cat’s plans, if the smirk on her face means anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, they’d picked out a wider than average couch for a reason. Several of them, considering putting in a bed would be too obvious, but this was definitely one of them. The extra inches make it possible for Cat to securely get both knees on the couch around Kara’s head, putting her center directly over Kara’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara leans up the second Cat is settled, running her tongue along Cat’s sex with a long, slow glide. Cat never likes it fast to start, not unless she’s been thoroughly worked up beforehand. And hot as the blowjob was, it didn’t last long enough to get Cat to that level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Kara starts slow. Almost gentle, but not teasing. She’d lost the game today, which means Cat gets to set the pace. Not to mention, properly teasing Cat would take up far too much of their three hours. Instead, she focuses on hitting Cat’s clit at the end of every stroke, and dipping her tongue inside when the opportunity strikes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Cat’s hips pick up speed, so does Kara. Her tongue traces every dip and fold, circling Cat’s clit with quick movements and firm pressure before backing off to let Cat rock into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she’s not the one being pleasured this time, Kara still can’t get enough. Cat’s taste, the feel of her against her tongue, it’s a sensory overload that before long has Kara swelling once more. Imagining what this wetness will feel like wrapped around her cock has Kara letting out a groan into Cat’s sex. It’s clearly a welcome sensation if the way Cat grips her hair means anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising her hands to Cat’s hips, Kara dares to slow her frantic thrusting, needing a little more stability for what she wants to do. And when Cat allows the gentle restraint, Kara immediately rewards her by slipping two fingers into her warmth, tongue and mouth refocusing on Cat’s clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those two fingers are all Cat needs as Kara picks up speed, curling them as best she can with each thrust as her mouth continues to work at Cat’s clit, occasionally offering a bit of suction to keep her guessing. Other than the steady strokes of Kara’s fingers, there’s no pattern. She doesn’t tease, but the randomness keeps Cat from falling into the rhythm of the sensations. It drives her higher, faster, and gets them closer to the grand finale now that Kara’s most definitely recovered from her earlier treat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kara feels the tension in Cat’s body reach the breaking point, she moves from the occasional suck to firm pressure, holding Cat perfectly still to make sure there’s no gap in the pleasure. And before too long, that diligence has Cat clenching around her fingers, head thrown back in a silent scream as she rides the waves of her climax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a stunning sight, even from Kara’s decidedly limited perspective, and she commits it to memory even as she gradually gentles her movement to ease Cat back from the peak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear you get better at that every time,” Cat says when she’s finally slumped to the side, sitting on Kara’s chest while she finishes recovering. It’s another pleasant sight, and Kara has to tear her eyes away from the gift in front of her to meet Cat’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always did like continuing growth,” Kara teases, though her own attempt at a smirk is dashed when Cat reaches back to grab her renewed erection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, yes. I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>fan of growth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara can’t help the way her hips buck into Cat’s touch, her earlier sensitivity mellowed but not gone. Especially when Cat’s talented fingers are doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a low chuckle, Cat carefully shifts lower until she’s poised above Kara’s length, looking her lover in the eye before pressing the tip to her opening. “Hold on tight,” she whispers with a wink, all the warning Kara gets before she starts sinking down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with Kara’s fingers stretching her a bit, Cat is still tight enough that it takes a few minutes of careful rocking to have Kara seated completely inside her. Not that Kara minds, beyond a vague urging deep in her mind to thrust. Feeling Cat wrapped around her cock so tightly is absolutely the best thing she’s ever felt, and she’ll never wish for it to go faster when going faster means ending sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even once she’s fully sheathed, Kara doesn’t move. Cat won the game; Cat sets the pace. It takes no small amount of self-control to remain still, but she’s determined. Kara won’t move until Cat does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she does, it starts slow. Kara’s had a chance to recover from her earlier pleasure, but Cat is undoubtedly still a little sensitive from her more recent orgasm. And Kara, while not absurdly large, isn’t exactly small, either. She’s got enough girth on her side to mean adjusting can take a minute sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that just means she gets to spend longer with Cat’s warm wetness wrapped around her cock, so that’s fine with her. Not everything she wants, but more than she’d ever thought possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it means that when Cat does start moving, Kara’s pleasure immediately triples. The smooth slide of Cat’s sex along her staff is intoxicating, almost enough to make the moments of chill as Cat rises off of her with each thrust worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of slow glides, Kara’s control starts to fray. That urge to thrust is growing stronger, and from the teasing look on Cat’s face, she knows it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with a quick movement, Kara flips their positions without dislodging herself, settling atop Cat with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally decided to take the hint, huh Supergirl?” Cat teases, hands pushing at Kara’s hips to start her moving. “Or did you think we’d take the full two hours on a single round?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Head spinning at the thought of doing this again before going back to work, Kara nevertheless does as Cat wants. Long, slow glides turn into long, quick thrusts, with Kara making sure to keep a good angle to catch Cat’s g-spot with each one. Taking advantage of the couch’s width once more, she pulls Cat’s legs around her hips, opening Cat up so her thrusts can get deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rao, you feel so good,” Kara whispers as her head drops to Cat’s chest. She just can’t keep it up any longer, not that she minds the shift. This way, she can easily reach Cat’s breasts, finding a nipple and repeating her earlier movements against Cat’s clit against the sensitive peak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That has Cat’s back arching against her, a shift that changes Kara’s angle slightly. It makes Cat feel tighter around her and means each thrust catches Cat’s clit against her pelvis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, just like that,” Cat chants, and Kara keeps going. Putting a little more power behind each thrust but not losing pace for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can feel Cat’s walls tremor around her, a sign another orgasm is fast approaching. And Kara’s right there with her. Every thrust has them spiraling higher, the tension in their bodies winding tighter, until with a final push, they both break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing hard as she comes, Kara’s glad the angle keeps a firm pressure at Cat’s clit, because there’s no way she can free a hand to slip between their bodies. Not without collapsing onto Cat, so intense is this climax. Thankfully, it’s not needed. The pressure gets Cat there, and as their pleasure starts to taper off, Kara gives a few slow thrusts to draw it out and help it fade gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was amazing,” Kara breathes as she settles gingerly forward onto Cat, always wary of crushing her girlfriend. The first few times they tried this, she’d even engaged her floating ability to keep most of her weight off Cat. But that quickly stopped when Cat called her on it, protesting she loved the feeling of Kara’s body covering hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get better at that every time, too,” Cat teases. Pressing a quick kiss to Kara’s neck, she then cranes her head to look at the clock. “And would you look at that? We still have almost an hour to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a laugh, Kara raises her head to give Cat a proper kiss. “Well then, I take it you have a plan for that hour?” she asks when they break apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look Cat gives her is almost enough to send Kara’s cock back to hardness, no matter how sated she currently is. “Oh, I have several,” Cat says, deliberately clenching down on where Kara’s still buried inside her. “The only question is which one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any,” Kara gasps without thinking, lost in the pulse of intense pleasure. “All.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughs at that, a sweet sound that calls Kara in for another kiss. “Then get us to the shower. I think we’ll both need one before going back to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking of all the fun things they can do in that giant shower, Kara doesn’t hesitate to lift them both into the air. Whatever Cat’s plan, they’ll both win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s the best kind of game to play.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>